For neurosurgical interventions, it is usual for the patient to be positioned on a moveable support plate of a patient support apparatus. In this way the head of the patient is in particular fixed within a surgical head fastening unit in order to obtain a securely fastened operation position and/or examination position of the head. In this position fixed within the surgical head fastening unit, the patient is also introduced into medical imaging apparatuses for a medical imaging examination by means of the moveable support plate. The medical imaging apparatus can herewith be formed for instance of in particular a magnetic resonance apparatus and/or a computed tomography apparatus and/or a PET apparatus and/or a C-arm apparatus etc. It is however necessary in this process to match a position of the surgical head fastening unit in respect of the moveable support plate and a dimension of an opening of the medical imaging apparatus in order to receive the patient.
Such a matching of the position of the surgical head fastening unit previously took place in accordance with a rough estimation of a clinical operating personnel. It may nevertheless herewith result in the surgical head fastening unit colliding with a housing wall of the medical imaging apparatus and/or the surgical head fastening unit must be aligned and positioned again together with the patient prior to a collision. This is nevertheless very complex in terms of work flow and unpleasant for clinical operating personnel. In addition, this brings about a high risk of infection and/or a high risk of injury to the patient.